wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer/TalkArchive/01MAY2007-06MAY2007
Concern Thanks for that! --thisniss 20:21, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Plagues I finally got all the candidates pages done! (whoo-hoo) And by done, I mean, at least stubs made and tagged as election-related. :) So... do you want some help with your new Plagues page, or are you good? Maybe I can make up to you for my failure with the news story earlier today. --thisniss 02:57, 6 May 2007 (UTC) :Failure? I don't think I would use the word failure...but if you want, I can always use help with the plagues, I am struggling with the lang, so go for it!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:03, 6 May 2007 (UTC) ::Well, since you finished that one (you are always much faster than me), I made a tag I've been meaning to for the diagnoses - it took me a while to find a pic of Stephen in scrubs, but I knew they were out there. Coal ::On another note, how would you feel about merging coal and Clean Coal? Since all coal is good coal, I'm wondering if we need two separate pages? --thisniss 04:27, 6 May 2007 (UTC) :::You are correct, of course, there is no such thing as dirty coal, but perhaps it doesn't warrant an entire page (perhaps just a redirect to a section of Clean Coal?). I believe all coal-related pages should redirect to Clean Coal so we can push the propaganda...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:32, 6 May 2007 (UTC) ::::So you feel it would be better to take what's on the coal page now and copy that to the Clean Coal page, rather than the other way round? (just want to make sure I've got it straight before I do anything - there's more text on the coal page right now, including an empty section for clean coal, so I wasn't sure) --thisniss 04:45, 6 May 2007 (UTC) :I feel all attention should be to the truthiest page name: Clean Coal, since there is no other name it could possibly go by, just like nuclear, etc.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:48, 6 May 2007 (UTC) ::Cool, makes sense to me! When you get a chance, there's something I'd like to chat with you about. No rush, though. --thisniss 04:51, 6 May 2007 (UTC) News story Hmmm... I'm not very Luntz-y today myself (which is why I'm working on updating those candidates pages, rather than writing something funny. I'm doing the same irl - working on reading lists rather than essays.) But I might be able to make an attempt later. I was wondering, though, if it might not work better to approach the thing from the Reagan connection, and work the poll numbers in underneath. I'm not sure that's the "lead," if you know what I mean - I feel the distancing is more important than the dip. So it might work to make it about the debate as an embrace of The Greatest President (Reagan), showing how Repubs are moving away from the Dub? :"While a clear majority of Americans approve of the job The Greatest President Ever is not doing, many within his own party seem intent on ignoring the job he is doing." Something along those lines? (But clearer, of course.) --thisniss 19:12, 5 May 2007 (UTC) ::I got it. ;) It seems like you could be done with it, but it really just depends on what else you want it to do. I wrote a long response, but it ended up sounding too wonky and analytical, so I decided not to burden you with it. I told you I wasn't funny today! I do get what you want, tho - and believe it or not, I was trying to help. --thisniss 19:54, 5 May 2007 (UTC) :Not funny today!? Hmmm...that would explain why you dumped Magda from the Hungarian page again. Also, you probably don't want to edit a page while it's blocked...not sure what the protocol is though...but it feels unseemly to me...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:35, 5 May 2007 (UTC) ::I was in there anyway, and I figured I might as well do it all at once. Since I dumped the Popper page while it was up and had to get rid of that red link, I figured I'd already unseemed it, so I might as well. I wanted to add Pataki, who seemed like a more worthy and truthy "famous Hungarian." Anyway, I'm feeling much funnier now. The story seems fine, tho. I like the new one very much, too. --thisniss 02:20, 6 May 2007 (UTC) :I still don't understand why Magda got dumped...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:06, 6 May 2007 (UTC) ::It doesn't seem to matter, anyway. I could never seem to sufficiently justify to you what I felt was a relevant, satirical critique of a contemporary cultural figure - for whom I feel no particular reverence, but whom I happen to recognize because he is on my "generational radar" so to speak. And you could never justify to me your obsession with someone in whom I see no relevance at all - not politically, culturally, or otherwise. And as she ruins my otherwise perfectly set-up joke (3 is funnier than 4, sorry), I just don't get it. But I've felt undermined all along with this one, and ultimately it does not matter. I've got to let it go. I hope you will, too. --thisniss 21:04, 6 May 2007 (UTC) :Prior to your last edit, I thought "we" had "let it go". My bad.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:07, 6 May 2007 (UTC) "My contributions" link How about pimping it up by renaming it "my truthibutions" via the "MediaWiki:" customization thingy? --Careax 16:27, 5 May 2007 (UTC) :I will look into it! Thank you for the suggestion, I also stole your "talk tube" BTW.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:28, 5 May 2007 (UTC) ::hey, I call mine my "truthibutions," so I personally feel this is a brilliant suggestion that proves once again how it-getting, sophisticated, taste-making, intelligent, and good-looking Careax clearly is. lol --thisniss 19:12, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Not this time, baby Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice, well... you can't fool me a second time. Or something like that. Right??? Why do you want me out of the way this time, hmmm? lol --thisniss 06:57, 5 May 2007 (UTC) :Well, which is it? First you said don't click it, and now you say click it? I just don't know if I should do it... ::I flunked. :( :::Oh, and I don't know why I sent you that story, btw. Sorry for the accounts confusion. lol --thisniss 07:11, 5 May 2007 (UTC) to stub or not to stub I'll think about it. It's such a conundrum. Either way seems problematic to me for different reasons that it's too late for me to articulate right now. :) I'll revert until I can come up with a better solution, but I'll work on one. I have a good idea for something completely unrelated, though. Just got distracted looking for the "not a stub" template we used to have (which I can't seem to find at all) to mark the Turtle Porn, which is not, in factiness, a stub. lol --thisniss 06:42, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Bee meets Azalea Thankfully, you knew that the one thing missing from my "Image:BeeAzaleaBlossom.jpg" caption was an "!". That's like the icing on that diabeetus-inducing cake! - The Lake Effect 06:15, 5 May 2007 (UTC) To Quote You I saw this and I think maybe you can help me with something. You said, relating to the Windows vs Linux article I have seen multiple occurances of this also, most notably in the Jack Bauer article, who is stated in other articles to be an enemy anyway. He's not a friend, or even a frenemy. I think that page should be rewritten, but that's just me. What do you think? --Bearfalldown 16:52, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Do You Remember How I told you that I had been trying all day to write a "Breaking News" story? The title was/is "House Committee Meets to Address American Shortage of Wiis, Means" - and I had a quote from... guess f'ing who? Probably a good thing I did not get it done, or my schizophrenic paranoia would be tripleded. --thisniss 07:18, 4 May 2007 (UTC) :LOL, you ought to start posting those things, if not on the main page itself, then how about on the talk page?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:23, 4 May 2007 (UTC) ::yeah, I know. I did a dumb version of the hate crimes veto threat for now. I will try to finish Wiis & Means tomorrow (I have it about 1/2 done now - it's just weird b/c I was trying to link the Medicare shortage w/ the "Wii shortage," which is not really a'' news story). But now I'm in my sleep writing time, so... night, Watch! (always right defender of truthiness on the internets) --thisniss 08:25, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Question Do you have a minute for chat? If not, it can wait.--thisniss 04:07, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the pic!--Colberican 02:56, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Iraq-Vietnam comp I don't know if you had maps in mind - if so, feel free to chuck and delete these. I was just trying to be halpful by finding two that looked relatively similar and brightly colored. But I believe it could certainly look better, and I'm not attached to these or anything. --thisniss 02:16, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Statistics Well worth the wait! --thisniss 01:37, 4 May 2007 (UTC) :That is just the start, but you obviously get the idea...just imagine the economy and the war explained with pictures, just pictures.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:39, 4 May 2007 (UTC) ::Wasn't it? Well, I guess there were some powerpoint slides, too. --thisniss 02:16, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Not sure (Commander Guy) if it's anywhere close to what you had in mind, but I made this for you. If you want to make your own version instead, you can do so here. I like the face on mine. I wanted to get some soil & blood stains on the leggings, but couldn't do that w/in the limitations of the program. Oh well. lol --thisniss 19:30, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :I believe our commander guy should be wearing a cowboy hat! LOL--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:07, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Lawn Care Wow, you really had a Naughty Nelly this morning! Sorry you had to deal with that all on your own! That's what I get for going away to do work. You see? It just doesn't pay. Well, I guess it ''does, but only in the most literal sense. --thisniss 16:31, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Page Count Rock! --thisniss 08:19, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Cooking Pigs That's cool. I kind of figured. I was really just putting the links there so that the many forms of deliciousness would not be left out of the article - not as a substitute, but as a reminder. We have a lot of pig-deliciousness-related pages, no doubt partly a result of Our Glorious Stephen's having grown up in South Carolina. Just thinking that we'll probably need to do a short ribs page now, too? lol And Hogzilla - I guess we need to incorporate him on the pig page, but he seems like a phenomenon in his own ridiculous right as well. That is a damn big pig. --thisniss 08:00, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :clarification: "short ribs" are beef. :I don't think Hogzilla deserves a page, just as I thought your fat libertarian guy didn't either. If Stephen mentions it, yes, but not until then...I don't want to encourage more movies about stupid things. Nor do I want this page associated with stupid things, like fat libertarians or giant pigs.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:05, 3 May 2007 (UTC) ::Calm down. I don't want to make a page for Hogzilla. The fat libertarian is different, and there are plenty of other - equally stupid or stupider - things here that you can complain about. You linked the pig, you told me about it, I was making conversation not suggestions, and now I feel like I'm being scolded. I will delete the Popper page if it will make you happy, but before I do, I hope you will remember the other page of mine that I deleted because you thought it was totally off base. I'm not sayin get off my lawn. I'm just sayin, c'mon. You really wanna check my cred rating? ;) --thisniss 08:17, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :Nothing has happened, no one is on anyone else's lawn, we're just talking here. I'm getting ready to get my beauty sleep, I am just thinking about who is linked to the goodship Wikiality.com, that's all...we're just talking...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:21, 3 May 2007 (UTC) ::Well, you really seem to have it in for that one page. lol I'm gonna delete it, I swear, right now! Lawn or no lawn... (wait, can you steer a ship on a lawn? I'm confused. It's the sleeping thing, I bet.) --thisniss 08:25, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :::As Esteban has it in for Norris, I have it in for has-beens (or never wases) who are trying to ride Wikiality.com's coattails. As we grow and get more popular, more and more people will come on and try to create pages about things according to what they feel fits in the existing catalogue. If they see Norris, they add more Norris. If they see pages about regional urban legends, they add their own regional urban legend. We have developed many ways to add this kind of information (sub-directories and sections) without giving it its own page. :::Of course, all of this can change, but until then, we have developed other ways to deal with non-vandal memeish information. :::As you know, I would always rather add than delete, in some cases I guess maybe "hide" would be better!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:34, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Images No worries - I know the drill. I just have been meaning to upload all those from this compy for a while, but I sent all the links to myself in an email. I din't want to go digging thru to find them right now (it's late, I'm lazy, yada yada). I will tag them later, but wanted to get them off my harddadrive while I was thinking of it. But I promise to properly attribute and all as always. --thisniss 07:37, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :That is one of the most frightening things I have ever seen in my life. --thisniss 07:38, 3 May 2007 (UTC) ::um, are you kidding? because, thing is, with movies these days... could be? --thisniss 07:42, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :::Why? Just, why??? lol --thisniss 07:53, 3 May 2007 (UTC) You need to see this Baker, Tataramoa and Nebbes - check. We have an "ongoing case" edit. --thisniss 03:54, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, well. Strategery and neportism are more important than speeling. ;) --thisniss 04:00, 3 May 2007 (UTC) ::email. I'm back, sorry. --thisniss 04:18, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :::No problem.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:36, 3 May 2007 (UTC) ::You also need to see this (if you haven't already). --thisniss 07:20, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :::I did not have to see that.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:22, 3 May 2007 (UTC) ::::But it was so informational! (and the cat - oh, the cat) lol --thisniss 16:51, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Tag idea Oh, and the latest on E. Howard Hunt led me to this outstanding piece of <*cough*> "journalism", which has me wondering if we could use a "Probably Did Not Kill JFK" tag (like the Not Gay/Not Lez)? Or maybe it's just me who finds this amusing. Not because I think there's no way, but because I think there's so much we don't know about so many "puzzles," that it makes more sense to focus on the obvious and punishable things these folks are up to now. But again, maybe just me. --thisniss 01:10, 2 May 2007 (UTC) :Hmmm..that may be a bit too specific, perhaps maybe a name that covers more conspiracies??? Or a tag that lets you explain what the person is not involved in? It's a good idea, but...what if it was more like the GOP ones?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:15, 2 May 2007 (UTC) ::What do you have in mind? I was just thinking there are an awful lot of people who probably didn't kill Kennedy (Bush Sr, Hoover, Nixon & Watergate plumbers, LBJ, Kissinger, the list goes on and on...). But as I'm typing I'm beginning to see other possibilities for tags that people "probably did not do" - I'm just wondering if those are already covered in the GOP ones, for the most part. Although I guess I could see something like "probably did not sell arms to America's enemies"? or "probably did not have an extra-marital affair" (I'm sure that would be ridiculously popular). "Probably did not murder his intern"? I don't know - what were you imagining? --thisniss 03:43, 2 May 2007 (UTC) :As enticing as the JFK conspiracy is, it is a bit dated for the younger crowd, but not ready to be retired. What about a tag where you can say who the person didn't kill? That way we can include Tupac and Paul Wellstone, and anyone else who might be added to that list?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:50, 2 May 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, the younger crowd. I see how it is. Suddenly I'm ancient, just because I know some history or something. lol Well, first of all, Tupac isn't dead!!! But sure, we could make a tag for "X probably didn't kill Y." (and just in case you can't tell - yes, I am teasing you. I know sometimes you don't get the humor of us younger folks.) --thisniss 03:59, 2 May 2007 (UTC) :Fine, make what you want, just get off my lawn...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:00, 2 May 2007 (UTC) ::But it's the best lawn in town! --thisniss 04:15, 2 May 2007 (UTC) News Well, you know, I do read your Breaking News stories faithfully, even if I don't write them very often. ;) They are one of my favorite things on these tubes. But I have decided to try to write more there, just so's you won't ask me why I'm not doing it. lol I believe our truthiness can out-truthy Faux News and the New York Post, at the very least. Did you hear about Murdoch trying to buy the Dow Jones? yipes! As if WSJ isn't right enough already! --thisniss 01:00, 2 May 2007 (UTC) :Yes, yes, I heard about Chairman Rupert, did you hear they are trying to make a TV show based on MySpace (another tentacle of the Fox monster)???--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:06, 2 May 2007 (UTC) I'm not sure about this one esp. since it's a user page/talk page, but given this person's posting behavior, I was wondering whether you feel this is "floggish" / inappropriate, etc. Just thought I'd point it out - I noticed yesterday but let lie to see what happened. --thisniss 19:59, 1 May 2007 (UTC) :It is floggish, but it is also an inappropriate use of user/talk tubes.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:04, 1 May 2007 (UTC) ::CLARIFICATION: the image is most certainly floggish.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:06, 1 May 2007 (UTC) your new template brilliant. --thisniss 08:46, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Write A Caption One of these pics might be pretty good for it. --MC Esteban™ 07:50, 1 May 2007 (UTC) :Additional note, the numbers they are holding are their class rank. Old Al 588 out of 593... --MC Esteban™ 07:58, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Hobo Camp there, I said it. --thisniss 06:32, 1 May 2007 (UTC) :On a more positive note, I can now see the image in my browser! yee-haw! ;) --thisniss 07:34, 1 May 2007 (UTC) :Yes, it seems Splarka came in and did some voodoo.!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:44, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Hispanics Ok, thanks I guess... Did you like my Hispanics page? Hispanics Again Hey man, is there anyway they can link the term hispanic (singular) to my definition of hispanics (plural) since there really isn't anything worth reading or funny under hispanic? Thanks. Re Hispanics Ok, I should get to it within the next few days. I got some good ideas. Please don't let anyone else mess it up or anything. Thanks.